Better Than Revenge
by Kor-chan
Summary: Summary: Shizuo and Izaya had been lovers in secret, still Izaya deiced that he wanted to have a child with Shizuo, with the help of a certain friend of course, warning Mpreg ahead!
1. Chapter 1: Izaya the damn flea

AN: Hello, this is my first time of making a Durarara fanfiction and an Mpreg on top of that, and English isn't really my native language so please go easy on me.. ^^

Anime: Durarara!

Title: Better Than Revenge

Pairing: Shizuo Heiwajima x Izaya Orihara

Rated: M

Author: Kor-chan

Warning: Mpreg, Smut, Lemons, Drama, Humors and etc.. un-beta..

Summary: Shizuo and Izaya had been lovers in secret, pretending to be enemy with each other outside the surface when in true that they were lovers beneath it, still Izaya deiced that he wanted to have a child with Shizuo, with the help of a certain friend of course. Warning MPREG ahead.

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the Durarara character or so, if I did? Then Shizuo and Izaya would be lovers and gay in the series and there would be lot of smutty scene in every episode of it, so nope defiantly don't own it!. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T So please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?\

-SHxIO-

Chapter 1: Izaya the damn flea

It's was a quite busy day in the city of Ikebukuro, still a loud crash and explosion could be heard at the south side of the city, everyone turn and glance to see what the communion was all about as everyone soon saw a flying post sign and vending machine where throw in the air before everyone heard a loud scream of: "IZAAYAAAA!" from that direction still everyone face palm, other people where starting to making their way staying away from where that communion and didn't want to get involved in it, soon they saw a man float and landed on the ground safely before said man looked up and glanced behind him to see a pissed off Shizuo who was glare at him and a vein popped on his head as he was carrying a red vending machine, Izaya pull out his tongue at Shizuo who was now more pissed and began to throw the red vending machine at Izaya's direction who began to take off and dash off elsewhere, Shizuo's missed his aim at Izaya and screamed the other male name in pure angry before chasing Izaya to where he run off too.

Mikado, Kida, Sonohara all looked and watch as Shizuo and Izaya began their usual routine of chasing cat and mouse, the three all sighed before heading their way to their school.

Shizuo continue to chase Izaya still he caught him red hand at the dead end of an alley, Izaya looked trouble. "Izaayaa-kun.." Shizuo's pissed off voice rang through the empty alley as Izaya had a sweat floating down his side of the face before turning around to see Shizuo looking all pissed than before. "Maa~ Shizu-chan finally caught up to me… I'm scary~" He said playfully making the other male to be more pissed. Shizuo's eyebrow twitched at the nickname he heard that came out of Izaya's mouth before he said.

"Since when did you come back to Ikebukuro, you damn louse!" Shizuo hissed. "Waah!.. My, my, Shizu-chan is pissed? Wonder why?" He playfully said. "Stop fooling around you damn flea!.. And tell me the damn thing since when did you fucking came back to Ikebukuro? Didn't I tell you to never sent foot here ever again?.." Shizuo screamed. "Wahh? Shizu-chan doesn't miss me!" Izaya said playfully. Shizuo's eyebrow twitched again. "Look, you damn louse! Just fucking answers the damn question would you?" Shizuo asked as Izaya sighed getting tired of the same question all over again coming from his long time, on and off boyfriend. "Since yesterday midnight.. I know I should give a call but I didn't want to disturbed your sleep so… I didn't.. And I was going to call you this morning but… I forgot…" He said.

Shizuo furious had stopped as he looked hopeful and shock at his boyfriend. "Y-You..? Forgot?..The great Izaya Orihara forgot to give his boyfriend a call when he came back this morning to lets him know that his back." Shizuo asked a bit amused. "What made you so important that you totally forgot to tell your boyfriend that you were back?.. I was surprise when i heard that you're back from… Those gossiping around my work and got totally pissed thinking that you had forgotten about me all of a sudden?" Shizuo asked slight pissed after thinking about those gossiping he had heard from a couple of younger woman talking about it, it piss him off.

Izaya was his and his alone, and those women were talking and gossiping about his boyfriend like he wasn't taken anymore, well not that anybody know that they were going out.

"Sorry, shizu.. It's slipped off my mind.." Izaya mumble making Shizuo to sigh slightly. "Damn, you better pay me back!.. I totally broke my boss's front door office when I heard you were back and got pissed, not knowing that you were back… You own me money to pay to fix that damn door, you damn louse." He said. Izaya just chuckles before pulling his tongue out again like a child. Shizuo shook his head before going toward his lover and wrapped his arms around the smaller male's waist.

"Fine, fine, fine I'll pay you back for that front door, but.. Tonight.. I'm crashing at your place." Izaya said making Shizuo to groan. "Fine." He said before the two closes their distance as Shizuo kissed Izaya on the lips.

At night, Shizuo left his work as his boss lets him go home early since he had noticed how Shizuo was in a bad mood this morning and deiced to give him a time off for rest as Shizuo sighed as he walk the night road of Ikebukuro all the way back to his small apartment and open the door, the room where pinch black as he blink his eyes before sighing. 'Didn't the damn flea say that he was going to crash at my place tonight? Or did he forgot it?' he thought before shrugged his shoulder and turn on the light switch to his small living room and sighed to find it empty and close the door as he put his apartment key on the bowl near the kitchen table and began to un-tie his ribbon and kicked his shoe off before processed inside his house.

He went in his small kitchen and began to turn on the coffee maker and made himself some coffee for himself as he sighed, when he was done making coffee? He head to his bed room upstairs and turn on the light switch only to drop his mug of coffee when he saw who was on his bed.

There on his bed lay naked… Well, half naked Izaya Orihara with only a few buttons was on; his chest was slight expose for his lover to see, his ass was expose for him to see it too, Izaya stir in his sleep when he heard a loud crushing and open his eyes to see his lover looking shock and gaping his mouth open at the sight of him in slight disbelieve, sure Izaya was bold sometime when they are alone with each other but never this bold to actually…. Sleep in his bed with only a lager long sleeve shirt that was half un-button as his lover was lay on his bed looking all so… eatable to fuck with.

"F-Flea?... W-What the heck?" He asked out of word to say something. Izaya chuckle before sitting up and give his lover a grin. "What with that look Shizu-chan?.. Are you not enjoying the view you see in front of you?.. Here I'm your ever beloved Izaya… Laying in your bed with one of your cloth with nothing but just this?.." Izaya said as he pointed the cloth to himself as he smiled up at Shizuo who was still high from his shock before he snapped. "Wait… What do you mean with nothing but only my shirt on?" He asked.

Izaya had the courage to roll his eyes at his lover before saying. "I mean I'm only wearing with nothing but this, your shirt. Meaning I don't have my underwear on…" He said. Shizuo was now beyond disbelieving. "A…Are you trying to… Seduce me?" He asked as the flea giggle. "What do you think? Silly Shizu-chan.." He said as he's motion for Shizuo to come to bed which Shizuo twitched his eyebrow before sighing and climb onto the bed as the two began their love making throughout the night still have dawn.

TBC.

Me: So? How was it? This is my first time making a Durarara Mpreg… I kind of noticed that their only a few of Shizuo x Izaya mpreg so… I deiced to make one just for those who wanted a Shizuo x Izaya mpreg… The characters are a little off here since this is my first time making a Shizuo and Izaya fanfiction… Not to mention an mpreg one? And since English isn't really ma native language? So please go easy on me since English isn't my native language… I was going to finish my other story from other fandom but… I can't seem to finish some of the chapter there not unless I get this one out of my system and deiced to right it so that I can get a piece of my mind to write my Finder series story… X_X well then hope you all like this story and please give review… I might as well, will be needing a beta for this if anyone is willing to help me out that is… ^^


	2. Chapter 2: What the heck?

AN: Hello~ I'm back with chapter 2 of Better than Revenge! XD hope you all will like this, yea? And please give review. DX

Anime: Durarara!

Title: Better Than Revenge

Pairing: Shizuo Heiwajima x Izaya Orihara

Rated: M

Author: Kor-chan

Warning: Mpreg, Smut, Lemons, Drama, Humors and etc.. un-beta..

Summary: Shizuo and Izaya had been lovers in secret, pretending to be enemy with each other outside the surface when in true that they were lovers beneath, still Izaya deiced that he wanted to have a child with Shizuo, with the help of a certain friend of course. Warning ahead MPREG.

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the Durarara character or so, if I did? Then Shizuo and Izaya would be lovers and gay in the series and there would be lot of smutty scene in every episode of it, so nope defiantly don't own it!. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T So please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-SHxIO-

Chapter 2: What the heck?

Is was windy outside, the night was high, stars where sparkling in the middle of the night, cars where droving the street road, the city light where lit at the dark, Izaya glanced up from the bed to look up at the window to see it was almost close to dawn time, he turn and glance his eyes to the night stand table and saw that it was only 1am in the morning.

'6 hours… Ugh! We'll be at it for 6 hours? Wow! That a new record..' Izaya thought as he moved to side and could felt Shizuo's tighten his hold at him while still asleep. Izaya stared at the night stand table deep in thought still he felt Shizuo's nuzzle his nose at his neck as he sighed in relief before he heard his lover's deep baritone voice. "What wrong?" Shizuo asked, eyes still closed but he was defiantly fully awake, just didn't feel like opening his eyes. Izaya's hand roamed to his belly where Shizuo's hand where hugging him as he felt Shizuo's other hand loosen his hold at his waist as that hand grabbed his hand and give it a light squeeze. "Hmm… I was thinking.." Izaya started.

"About what?" Shizuo asked. A smile grace on Izaya face as he continue to stare at the night stand table and could see a photo frame there, and saw a photo of Shinra, Shizuo and his brother when they were little. "I was thinking…. I want us to have a kid." Izaya said as Shizuo's eyes snapped open as he sat up and blink his eyes. "HUH?" He asked confused. "I said I want us to have kids." Izaya said face flushed. Shizuo blinked his eyes once, twice before he groaned. "What the heck?... What this all about wanting a kid?.." He asked. "Well…. I was thinking… We had been together since… We were in high school, although we had been having an on and off relationship… I kind of thought.. That maybe it was time for us to move to the next level?" Izaya asked.

Shizuo feel like he was going to have migrated soon as he sat up properly and snatched his box of cigarette and lit one. "Care to share, as to why you want this?.. I mean were not even married or anything.." Shizuo said. Izaya rolls his eyes before saying. "It's doesn't matter if were married or not? I just… Want too.." Izaya said. "That a bullshit no sense or reason, Flea… You can't just suddenly want to have kids out of the blue?.. I mean that doesn't make any sense… This is… How do I put it?" Shizuo said. "You mean taking a lot of responsibility?.. I'm aware of that.." Izaya said. "Then why?" Shizuo asked. "Be-Because I want to okay?" Izaya said as he slipped back on the bed and cover himself with the blanket, pouting underneath it. Shizuo sighed.

"I don't like this…" Shizuo said. "So it me your agreeing to it and don't mind about it?" Izaya asked. "…. I didn't say that!.. What I mean is I'm not going to like this not until you give me a damned good reason as to why you want us to have a kid?.. I mean… We won't even find a time to spend and take care of them 24 hours when we both have different job, somebody gonna have to stay home and take care of them?.. So is impossible for us to raise one even thought if we want too." Shizuo said then snapped as he cover his mouth when he realize what he just said as he saw his lover smirked up at him.

"Ahh! So Shizu-chan does want to have kids too? Nee~" Izaya said playfully as he saw Shizuo's blushed slightly. "S-Shut up! I didn't say that you damn louse!" He hissed. "Wah! Deny, deny!" Izaya said playfully as Shizuo groaned and pinned his lover back on the bed as he look down at his lover who had a smirk at him. "Neither way were going to have a kids!." Izaya said. "I didn't even agree to it!.. And beside is impossible for us to raise it!.. And I don't have time to go and adopt one!" Shizuo said. Izaya frowned. "Who say anything about adaptation?.." Izaya said. Shizuo blinked his eyes once, twice before glaring at his lover. "What are you talking about? I mean were both guys! And is impossible for guy to have kids!" Shizuo said.

Izaya just grinned at him. "Well not anymore!.. Shinra can help us!.. He did invent something that could make male bear babies.." Izaya said as he giggles. Shizuo froze on his spot, he had totally forgotten about Shinra… 'Of course… How could I forget about that science freak?.. Ugh!...' Shizuo thought then shook his head and saw his lover was grinning at him and realize just what the damn Flea where thinking. "Oh fucking hell, NO!.." He snapped. "No to what Shizu-chan?" He asked. "There is no way I'm agreeing to this!.. And don't even think about going to Shinra just so you can have whatever he'll give you to get you pregnant!.. Hell NO!.." Shizuo said as Izaya pouted. "Aww.. Come on! Why not Shizu-chan?.. Don't you want to see a little version of you and me running around the house?" Izaya said as he whines and was giving those puppy-dog-eyes at him.

Shizuo was about to open his mouth still he image it, a little version of Izaya running and giggling around the living room as he blink his eyes and looked away with his face flushed. 'No, no!.. Don't fall for his scheme, Idiot!' Shizuo told himself. "No.." Shizuo said flatly before slopped back on the bed, facing the other way. Izaya jaw dropped. That was the first time which Shizuo didn't fall for his puppy-dog-eyes. He humped in irrigation before folding both his arms in a childish way before saying. "Fine then! Be that way!... I'm still going to Shinra weather you'll like it or not and will have that shot!" Izaya said before slopped back on the bed, facing the other way as well. They were having their lovers quarrel again, which was getting old.

They could neither quarrel the whole day or going rampage with their usual chasing cat nor mouse still the other give in. The next day, Shizuo wake up alone in the bed. 'Izaya must have left a while ago..' Shizuo thought, and sure enough as he laid his hand to where Izaya's slept and found the bed sheet still slight warm. Shizuo got up and took his bath, today was the weekend and his day off, meaning he had all the time he can get to have a relaxing weekend day off, well not if the flea ever going to feel like ruin his peaceful weekend getaway.

After his bath, he deiced to wear something different for today since it was his day off, and wear a black and with shirt with a dark navy jean and a white shoe as he grab his black summer jacket and his box of cigarette and put on his usual sunglasses and put his wallet at the back of his pants before going out and lock his apartment door and walk the street of Ikebukuro. People who were outside walking and talking all glance at him in mid surprise, they were surprise seeing him not wearing his usual bartender outfit, as he ignore their stare and continue to walk the street of Ikebukuro, trying to enjoy his weekend day off.

After about an hour, of his walking still him spotted Izaya around the people that was walking the other side of the street as his hand twitched. "IZAYAAAA!" He screamed as Izaya stopped from his spot and grinned at him, he was wearing a plain white shirt with a red summer jacket and a black skinny jean with a dark chocolate brown belt and a white shoe, as he began to pull his tongue out at Shizuo before dashing off to the other side of the street. "OI! Wait you damn FLEA!" Shizuo said before going and chase Izaya's.

Soon he had caught Izaya in the back of the alley as Izaya just grinned at him. "Hello Shizu-chan!.. Nice bumping into you again!" He said. "Where the heck were you?.." Shizuo asked. Izaya blink his eyes before saying, "Nowhere, just talking an early troll on the park…" He said before he grinned at his lover who give him a raise brown. "Really? How come I feel like you been up to something?.. Like sneaky?" Shizuo said. "Wahh! Shizu-chan getting sharp each day!.." Izaya teased. "Shut up!.." Shizuo snapped. "Nee, Shizu-chan… Let's head to my place!" Izaya said. Shizuo looked confuse as to why his lover suddenly want him to go to his place. "Why? What for?" Shizuo asked. "Nothing I just feel like taking you to my place… And I'm kind of… In the mood to have sex with you… Again.." Izaya said.

Shizuo rubbed his head in forestation making his hair messy than they already were before taking a deep breath and said. "Fine!.. It was your fault anyway… Why did you even left when you still want to have another go?" Shizuo He said, Izaya beamed. "Yay!.. And beside… I didn't feel like staying there at your place while waiting for you to wake up so we can have another round so I deiced to take a walk for a while and wait for you still your up, is the weekend anyway, meaning is your day off." Izaya said. Shizuo blinked. " Fine, Fine.. But.. One thing? What wrong with doing it at my place?" He asked. "Well, is not that I don't want to do it in your place… Is just not to romantic and a nice place to have sex with you… Your apartment is too old, smell like rats and smell like dust, honestly Shizu-chan… Have you ever been cleaning your place or not?.. So my place is better." Izaya said.

Shizuo wasn't sure if he wants to have a sex with his lover or to smack Izaya with the nearby vending machine just 5 meter away from them. He couldn't believe that his lover was mucking him somehow?. He took a deep breath and tries to control his angry from leashing it out on the Flea before he lift Izaya put him on his shoulder. Izaya blink his eyes in confuse before begin to struggle from his lover hold. "What the heck?... Put me down Shizu-chan!.. I can walk you know!" He prostate. Shizuo just grit his teeth and try very hard not to throw Izaya up in the air.

He was already pissed at Izaya for ever thinking and deiced about wanting kids, and mocking his place, he was more pissed at those man's who were staring at his Izaya like a hungry wolf but he didn't feel like having a migrate soon just because he was pissed. "Come on Shizu-chan!. Put me down!.. Do you even know where my penthouse is?" Izaya asked which made Shizuo to blink his eyes. 'Kind to think of it… I don't even know to where Izaya's place is…' He thought as he coughed before putting Izaya down on the ground nicely and carefully before saying. "Fine, lead the way…" Shizuo said as Izaya grinned at him before grabbing his hand and lead him to his apartment. People who were in the street where slight shock to see the two, rival where getting alone, and was more shock to see them holding hand walking the street of Ikebukuro.

As the two lover walk the street to Izaya's place as Izaya thought back on what he and Shinra hand decision this morning, he didn't he told his lover that he already got the shot just this morning for the fear of his Shizu-chan to disagree with it and have sex with him so that they can create a child, he did remember what Shizuo said last night, so for now he'll just keeps his mouth shut, and thought back at what he and Shinra where doing this morning.

Flash back of this morning at Shinra's place.

Shinra was shaking a bottle that had a pink liquid in it, before he pull out and empty injection and fill it with the pink liquid and turn to Izaya who pull his white sleeve shirt a bit high to expose his bear arms and had that wide grin on his face. Shinra stared at Izaya before sighing. "Hope you know what you are getting yourself into…" Shinra said. "Don't worry I know what I'm doing. And beside… Is was your fault for ever talking it out with me about this new project of your that you succeed it.." Izaya said.

"Well that because I don't have anyone to talk this out with, Celty is out of the question since I know she's not interesting in listing to one of my project. And I only did it with a male rat as it worked… And now both of my male rats had more than just one baby mouse in their cage right now… And I even did it with both male rabbit and female one and is worked.. But I doubted if it will working with a human being… You're lucky you're the first to try but I still think this isn't a good idea? I mean I'm not even sure what will the side effect will be!.. Sure it could make any male being to get pregnant weather if it animals or human… But… To do this experiment of mine to an actually human being, not to mention that human being is a friend of mine…Is just… Not right." Shinra said as he sighed.

Izaya shrugged. "No worried, thing of this as a giving friend a favor?." Izaya said. Shinra sighed. "Fine… But did Shizuo agree to this?.." Shinra asked as Izaya was silent making him to widen his eyes. "You mean you haven't talk this out with Shizuo?.. Shit Izaya! What if… What if he doesn't want this? Sure I know you guys been together ever since High school since we went to the same school… But… To actually…" Shinra said. Izaya sighed. "Is not like I didn't talk this with him? I mean I did talk it out with him last night but he just bluffed it off.." Izaya said. "You mean to say he didn't agree to it?" Shinra said as he fold his arms around his chest while the other one where tapping it. "Well… He will be agreeing anyway once that, that thing is in my system.." Izaya said. Shinra shook his head.

Izaya might be a bright and smart person but something he can be childish to the point of doing thing crazy. Like that one time in high school when he try to tease Shizuo patient earning him to be thrown out the school window when Shizuo got way to pissed with his teasing, is was lucky enough that he only felt on the first floor instead of the 5 floor of the school building.

"Fine… I only hope you know what you are doing, Izaya.. And beside I don't want another repeat of back in High School where Shizuo got pissed off with you to the point of throwing you out the window." Shinra said as Izaya laughed. "That because I teased him way too much in making him jealous since I was clingy to Dota-chin that time and he was going to throw Dota-chin out the window but instead he throw me off that window instead of Dota-chin.." Izaya said as he smiled when he remembers that day. Shinra shook his head. "Whatever.. Well here we go.." Shinra said before he injects the chemical inside Izaya's system.

End of Flash back.

Soon Shizuo and Izaya made it to his penthouse as he heard Shizuo gasped and gap his mouth open. "Y-You.. Actually live in an all-stars type of apartment?" Shizuo asked in disbelieve, sure he know that his lover was rich due to his work but he haven't thought that Izaya was this rich?.

"Eh? Well this is only my second apartment… If you want we can move in to my real house just across to where our old high school building is, if you ever want to move in with me?." Izaya said as he added. "Since my parents had moved out elsewhere and deiced to give me our old house back in High school.." Izaya said. "Seriously?.." Shizuo said still in shock as Izaya nodded before he dragged Shizuo inside his apartment building and inside his room.

TBC..

Me: Weh? Okay maybe they are slight out of character… But… Ah whatever… How you all will like this? And the next chapter will be lemon part. XD.. And ah-oh! Bad Izaya, bad! Lying to Shizuo so that you could get knocked up with his kids? XD OHH! I love to where this will go too? XD

Well then please review everyone! XD


	3. Chapter 3: Tonight is the best night

AN: I'm back with chapter 3, and I'm going to give a warning, this chapter is full of lemon, smutty and sex-scene, that all… Just giving warning to those who don't want to read a smut chapter… X_x

Anime: Durarara!

Title: Better Than Revenge

Pairing: Shizuo Heiwajima x Izaya Orihara

Rated: M

Author: Kor-chan

Warning: Mpreg, Smut, Lemons, Drama, Humors and etc.. un-beta..

Summary: Shizuo and Izaya had been lovers in secret, pretending to be enemy with each other outside the surface when in true that they were lovers beneath, still Izaya deiced that he wanted to have a child with Shizuo, with the help of a certain friend of course. Warning ahead MPREG.

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the Durarara character or so, if I did? Then Shizuo and Izaya would be lovers and gay in the series and there would be lot of smutty scene in every episode of it, so nope defiantly don't own it!. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T So please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-SHxIO-

Chapter 3: Tonight is the best night

Upon getting inside Izaya's penthouse? Izaya went toward his bed room as Shizuo follow him behind like a lost puppy as they made it, Shizuo close the door behind him and began to undress himself, Izaya did the same as he crawl to his bed and motion for Shizuo to get in the bed and make love to him, sure is was still early in the morning, well maybe early in the afternoon around 2pm to have sex but what do this two people care?

Soon Shizuo took off his pants as Izaya did the same still the two were completely naked, they both stared at each other for a moment before Shizuo lean his head forward and brushes his lips on his lover mouth before he kissed Izaya's as Izaya kissed back, they continue to give each other kisses and where moaning.

Izaya felt Shizuo's hand roamed from his stomach and began to make circles as he moaned through their kisses, soon Izaya pull away from their kiss once he felt Shizuo's pinched one of his nipples as he give a gasp follow by a moan when he felt Shizuo's licked and nib at his other nipples, he aches his back when he felt Shizuo begin to rock back and forth while he was beneath him and could felt his lover erection getting harder as he could felt his was turning on by his lover ministration as he gripped his lover head as he heard Shizuo moaned and hissed through his gripping.

He couldn't help but to let out chuckle when he heard his lover growled while he was licking him up. "My, Shizu-chan is so eager today…" Izaya teased as Shizuo glared at his lover before biting Izaya's neck as Izaya gasped. "Nn.. Shizu-chan~! Don't bite it to hard!.. Nn!.." Izaya said between his moan as he felt his lover soon stopped biting his neck and began to lick it, he moaned again and felt Shizuo's hand began to play with his nipples again. Izaya groaned in impatient as he said between his breathing.

"N-No more T-Teasing Shizu-chan… F-Fuck me… Please?" He said. Shizuo stopped his licking at Izaya's nipples and open his eyes as he looked at his lover pledged look before smirking. "Fine, since you ask it nicely.." Shizuo said as he spread Izaya's legs apart as Izaya took out a lube from one of his night stand table beside the bed and hand it to his lover as Shizuo gladly took it and purr an amount of it through his finger before he began to insert one of his wet, filed lube finger inside Izaya's entrance as Izaya backed up a bit at the intrusion as he gripped his hold on the bed sheet and grit his teeth when he felt Shizuo's finger pushes it way inside him as he gasped for air.

Soon Shizuo added another finder as Izaya gripped his hold on the bed sheet and moaned loud. He heard Shizuo mumble something like: 'Fucking tight!' as his chuckle between his moan. Soon Shizuo hit something that made Izaya's see stars as he let out the most addictive moan that made Shizuo wanted to heard it more as he continue to assault his lover prostate, Izaya whine when his lover keeps hitting his prostate like there was no tomorrow, as he wanted more than just his lover's finger as he took a deep breath before saying.

"S-Shizuo.. N-No m-more teasing… T-Take me now.. FUCK ME!" Izaya screamed the last two words as Shizuo smirked and loosen his hold on Izaya's legs and began to purr his erection with the lube before he position himself in front of his lover and began to thrust inside Izaya's entrances as he felt Izaya's shake a little bit in discomfort as he began to shovel all the way in, inside his lover's as he heard Izaya gasped as he saw the flea shut his eyes to tightly as he chuckles a bit and lean his head and give Izaya a peak in the lips before he began to move and thrust inside his lover, Izaya open his eyes a little bit and glance at his lover who were too busy concerting on his thrusting.

Shizuo's lick went toward his lover's nipples and lick and suck them while his other hand where pumping his lover erection to the rhythm of his thrusting, soon Izaya could felt that he was about to cum with how harsh Shizuo's was fucking him and he was almost reach his climax as he close his eyes shut and reach his arms to wrap it around Shizuo's neck before he said. "G-Gonna… C-Cum.. S-Shizu…Chan.." He said as he head Shizuo's tched before he whisper. "Then come, stupid.." Shizuo said as he chuckle a bit before he shiver and couldn't take it anymore and cum on his stomach and on Shizuo's hand.

Shizuo felt Izaya's inter muscle tighten around his cook before he grit his teeth and know he was almost his climax as he thrust one more time before he came, cum-ing inside his lover entrance as felt Izaya's relaxed a bit when he final come inside him as he saw his lover sighing and close his eyes in content, Shizuo had a confuse look before he slopped on top of Izaya's while Izaya gladly lets him and wrapped his arms around his lover back, they stay like that for a little while before Izaya felt Shizuo began to move and thrust back inside him again as he lightly chuckle.

4 hours later, after their four hours of love making?

Izaya lay flat on his back naked, with the blanket cover his ass, his body where field with bit mark all over, through his neck all the way to his back hip, he felt someone moved on the bed as he felt Shizuo's gently caress the tips of his back hair as he filler his eyes open and blink them, a smile grace on his face when he felt Shizuo's nuzzle his nose on his head as he lightly chuckle a bit, soon he felt a weight, weighting on his back as he felt Shizuo began to rock back and forth again while licking the back of his neck as he lets out a moan.

"Want another round, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked as he heard his lover groaned through his neck as he chuckle slightly, soon he felt the blanket be tore away from him as he gasped when cold wind hit his lower part as he felt warp arms wrapped his back hip before he gasped even more louder when he felt his lover erection started to thrust inside his entrance again.

"My, you really.. Nn.. Are a monster.. S-Shi-zu.. Chaa-aah!... Nn!.. N-Not t-to harsh… Baka!." Izaya said between his moan as he felt Shizuo's thrusting inside him as he soon cum on his bed while he felt Shizuo's cum inside him again for the 12 times during their love making, when both were done, as Shizuo moved and slopped beside Izaya as he was breathing and panting heavily after his sex high and close his eyes.

Izaya too was panting and breathing heavily from their rough sex as he looked up to glace at the clock on his night stand table and saw that is was almost six clock as he groaned. "Ugh!.. Shizu-chan… I don't feel like cooking for dinner tonight… What to go out and eat elsewhere or do you want we can call for a delivery?" Izaya asked as he saw his lover sat up and grabbed his cigarette, before Shizuo could lit it, Izaya and tore the lighter away from his lover grasp as Shizuo was surprise by it and glared at his lover. "Sorry Shizu-chan.. but I can't let you smoke at my place.. You're at my house, remember? So no smoking while you're in my place, Shizu-chan…" Izaya complain as Shizuo groaned.

"Good. Now answer me? Do you want to eat outside or we can call for a delivery?" Izaya asked again. "Delivery… I don't feel like going out tonight… Too much bothersome.. And my legs is too tired to walk around after our 4 hours of sex.." Shizuo said as Izaya shrugged and nodded his head as he grabbed his phone beside his cellphone on his night stand table and began to call for a food delivery, he saw Shizuo got up and put on his boxer before going to his balcony and pull out his cigarette and lit it. He sighed as he began to talk on the person on the other side of the phone.

Hours later their pizza deliver came as Izaya's pay for the bill and went inside his living to join his lover who were on the sofa, watching some movie at his flat huge TV screen and place the box of pizza on the table and began to eat, there were some juice and milk on the table as the two lover began to eat their meal.

Shizuo been going in Izaya's penthouse at night for a week straight having sex with his lover, Izaya did give him a spare key for his penthouse whenever he felt like wanting to have sex with his lover, cloth where scared all over the floor of Izaya's bedroom as bed cracking and moan where heard inside the bed room as the two began to have one of their straight hours of sex still dawn again.

'Nn… Wonder if Shinra's project would work? We been having sex for straight one week already.. But then again, Shinra did tell me that every women pregnancy is different…But other than that? Tonight was the best night, ever!' Izaya thought as he soon felt his lover cum inside him again for the pass 3 hours of their love making. He would keep having sex with Shizuo still he felt pregnant with their child, he wasn't going to stop and give up not unstill he was completely pregnant with his Shizuo's child, even if it mean going to be sore for the next week straight. A grin grace face, tonight really was his night, his lover had made love to him, without knowing that Shinra's had already inject their soon to be a love child inside his system, now all have to do is wait, he was looking forward to what Shizuo's expression will be once he will announce that he is pregnant with their child? The image of a very poorly and shock Shizou popped on his mind as he giggle slightly, he was really really looking forward to it.

TBC..

Me: Wahh! This is my first time making a smutty fanfic for Shizuo x Izaya pairing so please go easy on me and hope you all will like this chapter yea? The next chapter will be something fun.. XD And again, sorry if the character are slight OOC.. But whatever hopes you all like this chapter? Yes?

Well then, please give review as always and tell me what you all think of this chapter, yea?


	4. Chapter 4: He's WHAT?

An: Hello, I'm back with chapter 4 of Better than Revenge, and sorry for the long wait, school and project are keeping me busy lately. DX Well hope you all will like this chapter, yea? And please give review like always. :3

Anime: Durarara!

Title: Better Than Revenge

Pairing: Shizuo Heiwajima x Izaya Orihara

Rated: M

Author: Kor-chan

Warning: Mpreg, Smut, Lemons, Drama, Humors and etc.. un-beta..

Summary: Shizuo and Izaya had been lovers in secret, pretending to be enemy with each other outside the surface when in true that they were lovers beneath, still Izaya deiced that he wanted to have a child with Shizuo, with the help of a certain friend of course. Warning ahead MPREG.

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the Durarara character or so, if I did? Then Shizuo and Izaya would be lovers and gay in the series and there would be lot of smutty scene in every episode of it, so nope defiantly don't own it!. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T So please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-SHxIO-

Chapter 4: He's WHAT?

3 week later.

Izaya wake early in the morning when he felt sick in the stomach as he put a hand on his mouth as he got off of his bed and dashes toward the bathroom and open the toilet sink and lent down as he began to empty his stomach, is was a good thing that Shizuo's was at his apartment right now. He didn't want his lover to see him in this pathetic stage. He been sick for the last 3 week now, after their love making between him and Shizuo's 3 week ago, his sickness had begun to starts the 4th day of 2 weeks ago.

He continue to empty his stomach, he feel all weak all of a sudden he feel like he been hit by a trunk, more of like he feel like he been hit by a vending machine that Shizuo's offend throw and aim at him. He continue to vomit on the toilet sink still he heard the front door of his room flow open follow by a footstep, getting closer to where he was still the bathroom door flow wide open, he didn't look up, he didn't care to whoever was on his front door, since he was feeling sick and needed to empty his stomach to make it feel better when his stomach was finally empty as he pull back his head away from the toilet sink and panted heavily as he wiped his mouth with his palm hand.

"What the heck?..." A voice from behind him snap him off of his misery as he fearfully turn his head when he noticed to who's that voice belong too as he paled when he saw Shizuo was at his bathroom door frame, looking all shock and concern at him. "S-Shizu…?" Izaya asked in a whisper as Shizuo snapped out at his thought when he heard Izaya called him in a fainted voice and went toward him as he bends down and put a hand on his forehead. "Hmm.. You're not having fever… Are you okay?.. You just suddenly… Puke your gut out like their no tomorrow.." Shizuo said as Izaya shook his head and tried to pull Shizuo's hand that was still on his forehead. "I. I'm fine… W-What are you doing here this early in the morning, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked.

Shizuo shrugged before answering him. "Why not? Can't I come and drop by at my Boyfriend, place?.. And… Are you sure your fine?" Shizuo asked. Izaya groaned. "Hn… I'm perfectly fine, Shizu-chan.." Izaya said as he got up and was about to go and wash off his mouth when he suddenly felt dizzy all of a sudden and fainted, Shizuo noticed this and caught him before he hit the floor as he stared in worried at his lover. "Oi!.. Flea!.. Wake up?... Izaya?.." Shizuo called as he lightly slapped Izaya's check to wake him up, but when said Flea didn't wake up? Shizuo begin to get worried and pull out his cellphone and quickly dial Shinra's number.

After the three rings, Shinra finally picked the call. "Shizuo? What wrong? Why are you calling at… *groan* at 7am in the morning?.." Shinra complain as Shizuo rolled his eyed before answering. "Look I don't have time for your 20 question and answer game, Shinra… I need you to get here at Izaya's apartment ASAP… I found the damn Flea puking his gut out at his bathroom and he fainted on me after that… Listen I really need you to come down here and see what wrong with him. Right away.." Shizuo said. Shinra looked worried and said. "O-Okay.. I'll be there in 50 minute… Keep an eye on Izaya for a while still I get there, okay?" Shinra said. "Okay…" Shizuo said before he hang up his phone and picked Izaya up and carried him bride style and went out of the bathroom and put Izaya on his king size bed and cover him with a blanket, he stared at Izaya's peaceful and cute face before sighing and sat beside his sleeping lover and wait for Shinra to come.

By the time Shinra come, Izaya was already awake as he heard footstep and noises outside his bedroom door and groaned as he cover his head and ears with the pillow before covering himself completely with his blanket and tried to go back to sleep, but when the door flow open and heard both Shizuo and Shinra's voice as the two talked, he began to feel a migrate coming soon as he tried to calm down under the blanket and pretend that he was still asleep as he heard the two conversation. "Wait. So your telling me that you found him a while ago in his bathroom, vomiting on the toilet sink?" Shinra asked as Shizuo nodded his head. "Yes. And he fainted on me after that when he tried to get up.." Shizuo said. "And that why you called me?.. Alright. I'll see what I can do.." Shinra said as he went toward the bed.

Izaya looked worried and panic for a bit and closed his eyes shut tightly still he felt the blanket been pull away from him, giving him with little warm as he grit his teeth when cold air meet his face and feet, Shinra blinked once, twice before he smiled when he noticed that Izaya was fake sleeping as he chuckle slightly. Shizuo noticed this as he saw Shinra's back give a slight shook in delight before he asked. "What wrong?" Shizuo asked. Shinra turn to glance at him with a confuse look before he broke with a smile and said. "Oh nothing… Is just that.. Izaya here seem to be finally and fully awake." Shinra said as Izaya frowned on the bed still pretending to be asleep; Shinra saw his reaction and couldn't help but to giggle a bit.

"Eh? What do you mean the damn flea is awake?.." Shizuo asked a bit confuse as he went toward the bed and cooked an eyebrow only for his eyebrow to twitch when he noticed that Izaya's eyes where closed too tightly and he wasn't looking peaceful. He sighed and mumble something as Izaya's flirted his eyed open a bit and glanced behind his shoulder to see Shizuo staring at him with a hard look as he blushed and bury his face with the pillow, Shizuo just snorted and glance at Shinra and give his doctor friend a hard look as Shinra blinked his eyed before mouthing a 'o' in realization and went toward the bed and put a hand on Izaya's shoulder as Izaya glance and looked at Shinra with a confuse look. "Well I'm here to check you up and see what wrong." Shinra said as he gives Izaya a smile that sighed and nodded his head as Shinra began to do his usual checkup.

After an hour later after the checkup, uterus, blood test as the two lover wait for the result, Shinra was on the other room, leaving the two lovers to have their alone time to talk. "So.. How long have you been feeling sick, flea?" Shizuo asked, Izaya frowned before answering. "3 week ago after our sex or loving make…" Izaya said. Shizuo blinked before turning to face his lover and said. "Why didn't you tell me, anything about it?" Shizuo asked. Izaya shrugged. "I…I didn't want to w-worried you.. And beside.. Why would you care if anything happen to me?" Izaya asked. Shizuo tched. "Like hell? What the fucking thing you were thinking? What make you think I wouldn't care?" Shizuo snapped as Izaya hanged low on his bed and groaned slightly before answering. "Sorry… I thought that you don't give shit about me." Izaya said. "Well that the dumbass thing you could ever ask? Of course I care about you?... Why do you think that we are still together if I haven't?" Shizuo said as he stared straight at his lover's eyes as Izaya blinked before blushing and mumble a 'sorry' at Shizuo.

Shizuo shook his head. "Idiot.." He mumble and picked out his box of cigarette and put one in his mouth and was about to lit it still the front door to Izaya's bedroom flow open making Shizuo to halt from it and glanced at the door to see Shinra with the most, happy and excited look on splatter on his face. Both Shizuo and Izaya eyed him weirdly like he was on crack, well not that he isn't. Shizuo continue to stare at Shinra before he blink his eyes and deiced to ask what the heck was wrong with their doctor friend. "What are you so happy about?." Shizuo asked as Shinra snapped from his lala world and blink his eyes before coughing and smiled at Shizuo before he gives Izaya a wink. "Ahem… Well… About the result.." He said which made Izaya to snap his head in alert and asked.

"Result?.. What result?" He asked confusedly. Shinra blinked his eyes again before saying when he totally forgot the Izaya was asleep during his check up with him. "Well… Shizuo here called me and said that you were sick so he told me to check you over and found out… That nothing was wrong with you… Expect that you're…" Shinra said as he rubbed his back neck with a trouble look on his face, he didn't know who to break the good news to the couple, especially to Shizuo after what Izaya had told him a week ago about the blond didn't want to have kid… Well not yet at least is what he thinks.

Izaya finally realize on what Shinra was trying to say, but Shizuo on the other hand was still clueless as usual, he wasn't the bring one on guessing on what people were saying sometime. "He's what?." Shizuo patient was wearing thin as his eyebrow twitched at the silent that hug in the atmosphere inside Izaya's bedroom. Shinra took a deep breath. 'Oh to heck with this… I only hope Shizuo won't try to kill Izaya for this…' Shinra thought as he snapped his eyes open and glanced at Izaya who noticed his stare and looked away. He sighed. "I-Izaya… Isn't sick… Well not particularly... He just… just.." He said trying to find a better word to say it. "His what? Shinra?.. If you're going to break the news then fucking just say it instead of being like a cowardly idiot!" Shizuo snapped as Shinra's eyebrow twitched. "Fine you want to know the true badly? Well fine then… He's not sick or dying Shizuo… He just freaking pregnant… And it's yours child… There happy now?" Shinra said as he covers his mouth, when he realizes what he just did.

Shizuo was shock at what Shinra's said as he dropped his box of cigarette on the floor, to shock to react on what he had just said. Shinra took this as a cue to get away before Shizuo explode and deiced to kill him, leaving Izaya there, he felt guilty and sorry for leaving Izaya there to deal with Shizuo fit, but the two do need to talk this over now that Izaya was pregnant with Shizuo's child, he could only hope and wished that Shizuo won't hurt him and their baby that Izaya was carrying, after all Izaya was already 3 week pregnant and the baby was doing fine and healthy when he did an ultrasound with him a while ago while he was asleep.

When Shinra was out of Izaya's apartment build and heard Shizuo scream of: 'WHAT?' from the top of the building. He cringed and gulped. Izaya was so death now that Shizuo know that his pregnant. He wonders or if the bartender had also somewhat figure out the pieces all together as to how his insane lover got pregnant, and he also hope that Shizuo wouldn't hunt him down the moment if Izaya begin to explain as to how he got pregnant and involved him in their quarreling just because he had helped Izaya's dream come true. He shook his head and tried not to think too much about the two and went off back to his place. Not 20 meters away and he already heard a loud crack and crash from Izaya's top floor building and saw a chair been throw out the window at Izaya's apartment floor he chuckle slightly in amusement. "Oh so it began?" He thought as he heard Izaya's screaming Shizuo's name and could soon heard the two lovers where having their quarreling now.

He blink his eyes when he saw a blond high school student went inside Izaya's apartment building as he shrug it off and head off.

Inside, the two lover where indeed having one of their quarreling fight, Shizuo eyebrow was twitching madly at what his lover just had explained to him a while ago, he couldn't believe it?. He had totally forgot on how manipulative and tricky his lover was, he should have known the moment that his lover had deiced to have sex with him 3 week ago, he was having suspicious of it but didn't take it to seriously until now. "Y… You?... I can't believe you?.. Didn't I told you I wasn't up to us having kids?... Well not yet… I mean… I.." Shizuo said getting irrigated and groaned in annoyance and angry. Izaya on the other hand blinked his eyes in confuse. "Huh?.. What do you mean not yet?.. I thought you hated children?.. And for your information, I'm not going to abort it… I'm keeping it weather you'll like it or not, Shizu-chan.." Izaya said seriously as he glared at his lover.

Shizuo sighed and deiced to sit down on the bed, making Izaya to stare at him in surprise and confuse. "I didn't said anything about abortion?. And… What I mean is… Look… I don't hate children, okay?… Is just that… I don't think that… I'm… Or I won't be a good father?.. I mean yeah I don't mind having one someday but… I just can't imagine myself as the father figure… You know?.. You know me too well and you damned well know that… I'm a monster?.." Shizuo said as a frown grace on his face. Izaya blinked before broking into a smile and crawled toward Shizuo and grabbed the blond man hand and rubbed it gently before saying. "You won't know that until you tried, Silly Shizu-chan…" Izaya said as he smiled at his lover, Shizuo turn to look at Izaya and saw him give him the most beautiful smile ever. He melted at that cute smile before broking into a smile as well.

"Yeah.. I guess you're right, flea… I mean what do I got to lost for?.." Shizuo said. Izaya looked over joy and beamed. "So where keeping it?" He asked as he saw Shizuo nodded his head. "Yea.. We're keeping it.." He said. "Great… I should go and call Shinra later on and tell him the good news that you're okay with it and are going to keep it, he'll be delight that we deiced to keep it, I'll might as well say my thanks to him for his help to let's this happen as well, after if it wasn't for this experiment then none of this would have happen… Oh and Shizu-chan… You're going to have to pay or get someone to fix my window and give me a new chair.. Got it?" Izaya said as Shizuo groaned.

"Got it.." He said as he got up and gives Izaya a kiss on the forehead who grinned up at him as he cooked an eyebrow at his lover. "Well then… I'm off; I still need to wake up tomorrow since Tom and I are going to get busy… And… I'm going to start working hard from now on, now that were going to have a baby soon… I'll come back tomorrow night to check you up if you're doing okay.. Oh… And I might as well be able to come and drop by on my walk to the store tomorrow… I'm not going to let you feed yourself and our child full of canned food, is not health for the baby.." Shizuo said as he heard Izaya groaned.

"Fine, fine.. Night Shizu-chan… See you tomorrow night then…" Izaya said as he heard Shizuo's hn-ed and walked to his bedroom door and open it only to stop and stared at the boy in front of him who was looking shock and dump stuck there. He cooked an eyebrow and turns to glance at his lover and said. "Flea.. Who's this kid?" He asked as Izaya blinked and peaked behind him on the bed and saw Kida-kun standing there all to shock. He chuckles. "Oh, didn't know that you were there Kida-kun.." Izaya said. He saw his lover glaring at Kida as he shook his head. 'His getting jealousy again.. Is he thinking that I might be cheating behind his back?.. How silly.' He giggles at his thought; Kida took this and snapped out for his shock before saying.

"G-Good evening, Izaya-san… H-Here the files y-you told me to get it for you from one of our client.. S-Sir." He said and hand it to Shizuo and run off in fright, Shizuo looked in confuse as he watch the boy took off, he heard Izaya giggle behind him as he groaned and went back inside the room and put the files on Izaya's bed and glared at his lover who were looking amused. "Oh stop glaring at me, Shizu-chan.. Kida-kun is just one of my earning boys who come to deliver the files to me and so on… So no need to be jealous." He said as he heard his Shizu-chan's snorted. "Whatever… I'm out of here.. Oh, and one more thing? You might want to sleep in the guest room tonight still I'll get that window of yours fixed tomorrow, I don't want you catching a cold now that you're pregnant, flea." He said before he left and closed the door with a soft slam.

Izaya sighed and put a hand on his flat pregnant stomach and smiled before he crawled toward the edge of the bed and took the files and began to read it. 'Yup, this whole pregnancy is going to be fun!' he thought as he continues to read the files before heading off to sleep.

TBC.

Me: XD Oh poor Kida-kun who has to witness all that and heard everything. XD Wonder what going to happen next? XD Please give review. And sorry for the long wait, school and project are keeping me busy lately. DX


	5. Chapter 5: Kida's bad day

AN: Hello~ I'm back with chapter 5, and sorry if Izaya is a little OOC here, well he is pregnant here in my fanfictio and want on crack but… I don't know if it went well? So sorry if Izaya's was a little OOC here.. I was in the moon to make him a little bit OOC here.. Well Okay I'll stop my ranting now.. Oh, and by the way… I won't be able to update any chapter since I won't be able to get anytime to write one since my family and I are going to manila this Friday, but will be back after 4 or 5 days?. And since it my late grandfather birthday on 27, so I'll we be very busy to help out my family to prepare for the party. Doesn't me my grandpa is death doesn't mean we can't celebrate his birthday. :/ well then I'll stop talking now and lets you all read the chapter, and remember to review everyone, PLEASE! DX

Anime: Durarara!

Title: Better Than Revenge

Pairing: Shizuo Heiwajima x Izaya Orihara

Rated: M

Author: Kor-chan

Warning: Mpreg, Smut, Lemons, Drama, Humors and etc.. un-beta..

Summary: Shizuo and Izaya had been lovers in secret, pretending to be enemy with each other outside the surface when in true that they were lovers beneath it, still Izaya deiced that he wanted to have a child with Shizuo, with the help of a certain friend of course. Warning MPREG ahead.

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the Durarara character or so, if I did? Then Shizuo and Izaya would be lovers and gay in the series and there would be lot of smutty scene in every episode of it, so nope defiantly don't own it!. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T So please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?\

-SHxIO-

Chapter 5: Kida's bad day.

It been 1 week now after Kida visit, more of accidentally bragged in and witness and heard everything on what happen at Izaya's, his boss apartment. He was beyond shock and disbelieve, he couldn't believe it, the two most people who hate each other where actually together, all lovely-dove, and should he bluntly said where lovers?. He was confuse as to how the two ended up becoming lovers, I mean all that he heard from the rumors where that the two had been enemy since their where in high school, so he was confuse as too how the two ended up coming together as a lovers or boyfriend even, what more shocked was that he found out that his boss, Izaya, was pregnant with none other than Shizuo Heiwajima's child.

'What the heck? And here I thought that Izaya-san was the only one who was crazy?.. I can't believe that Shizuo-san was… What the heck?.. And Izaya-san was pregnant with Shizuo-san's child? How the heck did that even happen? I mean as far as I know is impossible for male human to get pregnant, sure animals can since some of the animals like the sea horse where born hermaphrodite… But for a human to be a hermaphrodite, not to mention a male is just… Freaking impossible!' he thought as he felt frustrated for thinking too much about it and began to mess his hair as he screamed. "OH WHAT THE HECK?.. WHY AM'I EVEN WORRIED ABOUT IT?.." He screamed before blinking his eyes when he realize that ever student where staring at him weirdly as he blushed and hug his head low and walked forward, toward his school building, trying to ignore everyone stare and whisper.

'Is not like it my responsibility if anything happen to them, is there life not mine, dammit!' he thought before groaning. 'I should really stop thinking too much before my head would explode.' He thought as he walked toward and inside the school building going to where his classroom and to where Mikado and Anri were waiting.

-0-

Shinra was beyond over joy when he heard over the phone last week that Shizuo was going with him being pregnant and that they were going to keep it, he was truly happy and told the couple to come by his house next week for Izaya's check up to see how the little one where doing, yes he was very happy about it, that Izaya finally deiced to keep it, even thought that it was his help that he managed to let both Izaya and Shizuo to have their love child. A grin grace on his face as he continue to drink his mug of coffee this early morning while reading some documents files on his laptop, Celty was out today, going to search for her head again.

He wasn't worried about her, knowing that she can protect herself, after all she was the Dullahan, the only think that he worried about was, how she going to react to the news when she's found out that Izaya is having Shizuo's baby, he was sure she'll be delight and angry at the same time when he'll explain it as to how it happen. But right now he need to finish making this files and list for Izaya on what he should and shouldn't do; after all, he was going to be a mother soon.

-0-

Izaya wasn't in a good mood today, he was now 4 week pregnant and the morning sickness haven't gone yet, Shinra did mention to him that the morning sickness would probable still lasted within a week or in a few month, he always did mention that some pregnant woman or mother had their morning sickness still in their nine month of pregnancy which he froze in fear, sure he had wanted to have a child with his Shizu-chan, but having morning sickness still the child was born was just beyond his control, he didn't want that but he know he can't do anything about it now that it had happen and he was pregnant now, he sighed in content when he was done emptying his stomach in the toilet sink, Shizuo would come any moment with grocery bag in his hand, Shizuo had decide to buy and brought him health food to eat for their child and his sake, he didn't want the informant to get sick while being pregnant with their child.

'I'll take it all back on what I said a week ago about this pregnancy is going to be fun.' He thought and sighed as he wipes his wet mouth with the tissue beside the toilet sink.

Soon he heard the front door to his apartment open as he looked up and heard Shizuo's voice calling him as he sighed and deiced to wash his mouth before going out of the bathroom and his bedroom to great his boyfriend and the father of his little one.

-0-

Kida was standing dump stuck and too scared to make a move, he offend wonder how he got himself here, stuck in his boss, house office, Izaya, his boss had called him not a while ago after their last period at school and he was about to head home when his cellphone vibrate in his uniform pants pocket and picked it up to see a text message coming from Izaya, his boss, telling him to come immediately at his office, saying that it was very important, now here he was, wishing he didn't believe his boss text message, the moment he came inside his boss apartment and knew that something was wrong which he was right as he stepped in the living and went straight to his boss office only to find said boss was sulking on the concern of his office wall, mumbling something like: 'Shizu-chan being a jerk again.' yada-yada-yada.

He sighed, he had guessed that this was one of those what people called mood swing, not just any normal mood swig but a mood swing from a pregnant person, well is not that Izaya wasn't pregnant since he had witness and overheard Izaya and Shizuo's conversation the other week ago. He sighed even more when he began to hear his boss sobbing and deiced to stop his boss, sulking mood. "Izaya-san… Did you call me for something?" He asked when Izaya heard his voice and stopped crying and wiped his tears and turn around and saw him, Kida was shocked and backed away when he saw his boss was giving me those puppy-dog-eyes which he never show in front of him since the mostly and usual expression he usually seen in his boss was neither a smirk, frown or grin, but nothing like this.

He thanked to all the kami in the sky who had made his boss pregnant with Shizuo's child, because right now, he was highly amused and surprise to see his boss other side, the one he usually doesn't expose to the outside world, he guessed that Shizuo probable already knew Izaya's other side and didn't said a world to the outside world for the fear of hurting his Izaya's feeling. He shrugged at the thought and sighed. "Kida-kun~" Izaya whiny voice said as he dashed toward the boy and hugged Kida, surprising him in the process. Kida blinked his eyes and glanced at his boss who were now sobbing and whinny in his arms and began to babble about his day with Shizuo's this morning. "Nee, Kida-kun! Did you know Shizu-chan had been jerk lately?.. He told me this morning that I should stop doing my job as an informant still the baby was born… But I didn't want to quiet it and he began to yell at me saying something like: 'Fine do whatever you want, but don't come crying on me If… if I lose the baby…'" Izaya said as he began to cry again.

'Okay. I'll take that back about Izaya-san being pregnant was a good idea… It totally annoying… H-How did Shizuo-san even managed to stay clam without killing Izaya-san?' He thought. _'Probable because of the baby?' _A voice in his head said as he blinked. He sighed and couldn't think of anything to calm down his upset boss and deiced to just pat Izaya's shoulder for comfort. When Izaya stopped whining and crying and his sobbing had slowed down. "Izaya-san?" Kida asked. "Sorry, about that Kida-kun…" Izaya said. "Erkm… Is no probable… D-Do you want me to get you something to make you feel better? O-Or do you want me to get Shizuo-san for you?" He asked trying to make his now upset boss to be better, he didn't want Izaya to hurt the baby or lost it because of being upset or depress about little thing such as this.

Izaya shook his head and was about to say something when they heard the front door outside flow open and saw heard Shizuo's voice calling Izaya. They stayed there in silent, when they didn't heard Shizuo's voice that made them blink their eyes in confuse still they jumped a little when they heard loud footstep walking around the apartment and opening each room and heard Shizuo calling Izaya's name. Izaya frowned and glared at his office door and humped as he crossed his arms around his chest before saying in a whisper that only Kida could hear. "And now he came and had the got to get worried about me after what he said?.. The dammed jerk!." Izaya hissed.

Soon they heard Shizuo's coming toward the office and heard the door being slammed open, Kida could heard the door cracked a bit, he had guessed that Shizuo's probable had slammed the door to much that it broken. He heard Shizuo's growled. "I-ZA-YA-Kun.." He heard Shizuo's pissed off voice behind him and tensed as he turn his head around in a fright way and gulped as he saw Shizuo's glaring at him, he wanted to sink low and wished that the ground would eat him or swallow him beneath it, anything to get away from the now pissed off Shizuo.

"S-Shizuo-san… I-Is n-not w-what y-you t-think!" He smuttier. Shizuo just glared at him while Izaya smirked on his spot and lean against Kida and hugged the boy making Shizuo to growl in warning. Izaya smirked at him and said. "What. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing?. I-za-ya-kun..?" Shizuo warned he was pissed and was gritting his teeth in annoyance when he saw his pregnant boyfriend being all clingy and friendly with the boy named: Kida. "What does is look like Shizu-chan?.. We were about to kiss still you came, bragging in… That was really rude of you to disturb us, Shizu-chan.." Izaya teased. Kida paled. 'WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TRYING DO, IZAYA-SAN? GET ME KILLED BY SHIZUO-SAN?' Kida screamed in his head as his leg shook in fright and he could almost feel like he was about to pee his pants.

Shizuo continue to glare at the two of them, he was worried about his pregnant boyfriend when he had yelled a while ago and went out for a walk and ended up at Shinra's place and told everything on what happen only to get scowled by their doctor friend, Shinra had even treat him to handle Izaya with care, not insult and argue with the informant during and throughout his pregnancy it would endanger his and their child health, so Shizuo dashes out of Shinra's place to check on the flea if anything had goes wrong or if the flea had hurt their baby or so, but upon arriving to his boyfriend place and had panic a bit when he couldn't fine his pregnant lover a while ago still he went to Izaya's office and saw.. Saw… the flea and the kid from a few weeks ago being so close toward his pregnant lover piss him off.

He didn't want anyone touching what was his, or he didn't want Izaya's to be friendly with anyone when said 'flea' already know he had him, and he was pregnant with their child. He marched toward the two, and saw the kid looking pale and was shaking in fright. 'Heh, he should… Nobody touch and be friendly with my Izaya… The dammed louse is mine..' he thought before glaring at Kida and said firmly. "You, get out…NOW! I need a word with Izaya. Alone!" Shizuo said Kida gulped before nodding his head. "I-I was just about to do that, Shizuo-san.. And.. One more thing?.. I'm not in any way or in term is having an affair with Izaya-san… I-I already have Mikado-kun.. A-As my b-boyfriend so… Really…Um… Well then… Goodbyeee!" Kida said as he madly dashed out of Izaya's apartment again for the second time and swear to never go back inside Izaya's apartment if the two lovers had their quarrel fight.

Shizuo just cooked an eyebrow at the kid before going back to face his lover who was now looking trouble and was giving him a puppy-dog-eyes and an apology grin. He knows those grin and know that Izaya was in trouble or busted now. "Um… S-Shizu-chan.." Izaya squeaked when Shizuo close their distance, Izaya wasn't in the mood to deal with his boyfriend pissed off or fusses mood. Shizuo just glared at him before grabbing his collar shirt and lean in and capture his lips in a sudden and surprise kiss, making Izaya to widen his eyes in surprise before relaxing and kissed back. They continue to kiss each other, giving a passionate kiss, then that passionate kiss turn into lust, still one of them began to take off their cloth while kissing each other still Shizuo's arms roamed underneath Izaya's sleeve shirt, lifting the informant shirt a little high, exposing Izaya's perked nipples and began to lick the other nipples while his other hand played with the other one and earn a moan from Izaya afterward.

"Nn.. S-Shizu-chan… D-Didn't S-Shinra warned us.. N-Not t-to have sex f-for the baby sake?.." Izaya asked. Shizuo pull away from Izaya's nipples and groan up at him before saying. "It won't hurt or harm the baby if I'll be gentle now, would it?" Shizuo asked. Izaya thought of it for a moment before sighing. "F-Fine.. J-Just be careful.. O-Okay?" Izaya asked as Shizuo nodded before carrying him and took him to his bedroom to have their little fun together.

Outside the apartment.

Kida was fuming and debating himself, and telling himself to never, ever go near a very crazy pregnant Izaya, even if said Izaya is asking him to go to his office, okay maybe not without a proper explanation as to why he have to be their next time, this he swear himself to make sure to never repeat this mistaken the 3rd time, he already made a mistake at first when he suddenly bragged in Izaya's office only to overheard that his boss, was pregnant with the fearsome Shizuo Heiwajima's child. He made a promise himself that, to never make another mistake again if he wants to face Shizuo's vending machine flying toward him and killed him. He shrugged at the thought and walked on toward the street to where it leans to his home. He only hoped that karma wouldn't be in the way, because he surely didn't want another repeat of a while ago, hell he didn't want to face another one of Izaya's mood swig throughout his pregnancy.

TBC.

ME: Yay!.. Hope you all like this chapter yeah? Please give review and tell me what you all think of this chapter yea? Still the next chapter then everyone. ^^


End file.
